Circuits to Flesh
by Mazanica
Summary: Freddy Fazbear and all who stepped through his door was always meant to have a tragic end. After the Mangle bit Jeremy Fitzgerald, the Toys were slated to be destroyed. They do something they had never done in any timeline before and their small act of kindness changes everything. Fate has something else in store for them. For all of them. Original/Toy pairings, full summary inside
1. Make Right What is Wrong

**A/N** : This is something I began writing way back in May, so it may not fit very well into my "current" writing very well.

 **Full Summary** : Freddy Fazbear and all who stepped through his door was always meant to have a tragic end... no matter which timeline it was. After the Mangle bit Jeremy Fitzgerald, the Toys were slated to be destroyed and the Originals sent to the old location again. However, rather than bemoan their fates, the Toys choose to spend their last hours making right what was wrong. This simple act of kindness changes everything. Fate has something else in store for them. For all of them. But they have to earn it.

 **Genre** : Adventure/Supernatural/Horror/Romance  
 **Warnings** : MALE!Mangle, extreme guilt, identity crisis, violence, sentient robots, Fate as an entity, playing around with multiverse, homosexual relationships, horrifying monsters, possible future sexual themes, deals with issues of self-loathing and guilt. **This AU contains Original|Withered/Toy Animatronic pairings. Don't like or won't give it a chance, turn around now.**  
 **Pairings** : Bonnie/Toy Bonnie, Freddy/Toy Freddy, Fredbear|Golden Freddy/Spring Bonnie, Foxy/Toy Foxy|Mangle, Chica/Toy Chica

 **Note** : The animatronics are **not related,** nor do they view each other as being "the same person." However, if you personally cannot see them as more than siblings/the same beings then this story is not for you.

The way I put it on AO3; _I would like to emphasize here that parts of the Withered|Original animatronics being used in the Toys does NOT make them related. Those parts are now integrated into and belong to the_ Toys, _and none of those parts had "personality" or "soul" in them (they were pieces that the old animatronics, obviously, did not absolutely need to retain their personality and memories, therefore they are not parts that would link the old and new together "biologically." Had Bonnie's memory chip instead of his face been used, then yes, they would be related... and, uh, Bonnie wouldn't know shit. And if his central computer system had been used instead, then he would actually BE Toy Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, as a person, would not exist... it's complicated :D)._

* * *

If he had been a normal machine, perhaps he would not have comprehended the fact that the image in the mirror was himself.

Perhaps, he mused dryly, if he had been a normal machine he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

He reached his hand up to the blue mask, frowning at himself as he touched the side and located the ridge where it connected to the back. He could just barely feel the difference, where smooth plastic turned into slightly rougher plastic- the kind of roughness no amount of paint could cover. The roughness of two separate materials and two different ages.

 _Something borrowed, something new,_ the words rang through his mind, his frown deepening as much as his mechanical "muscles" would allow. _You're wearing my face._

It had been such a blunt explanation. So simple, so bitter. They had left no doubt in his mind that their older, damaged counterparts didn't like them. But honestly, how could he blame them? They were reduced to _spare parts._

Spare parts for Toy Bonnie and his friends.

He let out a mechanical sigh. "Well," he started, as if his older counterpart was actually right there, "Guess you'll be getting it back, yeah? That'll be good, though... I mean... it was yours to begin with."

"Bonnie? Who are you talking to?"

Toy Bonnie's green eyes snapped over to the new reflection in the mirror. Toy Freddy stood there, an old book in his plastic hands and a frown on his own face. "Oh. Hey Freddy. Just talking to myself," Toy Bonnie answered, dropping his hand away from his face.

Toy Freddy approached Toy Bonnie, a worried frown in place. "You're thinking about what the Old Bonnie told us, aren't you?" he guessed easily, setting a hand on Toy Bonnie's shoulder. The blue rabbit animatronic's ears lowered with a slight whirring.

"They hate us, don't they?" he asked softly, staring at the mirror still. The room was dim, but enough light still got through so that their forms were clear in the glass.

"I can't answer for them," Toy Freddy told him with the best imitation shrug he could manage. "But what makes you think that?"

"Well I'd hate us if I were them."

"But you're not them. Besides, none of what is wrong is our fault," Toy Freddy added. Toy Bonnie frowned and stared at their reflections.

A million thoughts crossed his mind at once, but he knew it was true. They didn't _choose_ to be built, they didn't _choose_ to be replacements... in fact, they _resented_ that latter fact.

It destroyed any sense of self Toy Bonnie or his friends had.

 _If you're not Freddy and I'm not Bonnie... and you're not Chica, and you're not Foxy... if we're not who the programming says we are... then just_ who are we? _Are we... anybody? Do we even have an identity to call our own?_

That had been Toy Bonnie's words, just a few hours after finding out about their original counterparts. He couldn't remember interacting with them even once again after that revelation, just seeing them from afar during their... _hunts._ They just... lived and let live, the tension and resentment tossed aside in favour of their shared goal.

That goal which now would lead to Toy Bonnie and his friends' deaths.

 _I don't know, Bo-... I'm sorry..._

"I'd say us getting scrapped is our fault," the blue bunny finally said after several seconds of silent contemplation. "But... I guess that isn't wrong, huh? If anything, that sort'a makes it right."

"Bonnie..." Toy Freddy sighed, casting his blue eyes around the bathroom before they returned to his friend's reflection, seeking out the emerald colour of the bunny's eyes. He decided it was time to change the subject. "Chica, Foxy, and BB are wanting to look through the boxes the employees brought up from the basement. Why don't we join them? It'll take our minds off of everything and I'm sure the employees won't mind us being curious at least tonight. After all..." he trailed, unsure if he should finish the thought.

He didn't need to. Toy Bonnie already knew what he was about to say. "It's our last night alive."

Toy Freddy gave a brief nod, his ears lowering slightly. "C'mon, Bonnie. Let's just spend our last hours with our family."

"Alright," Toy Bonnie agreed miserably, turning around to follow the rosy-cheeked bear out of the bathroom. They walked over to the game room, near the base of the stage where Toy Bonnie's guitar was propped. There were several dozen boxes of varying size scattered around and Toy Chica was sitting, crosslegged, on the ground amidst the sea of cardboard with BB and Toy Foxy right next to her.

Toy Bonnie paused as he saw Toy Foxy. His maw was still covered in blood, though it had long since dried, and it was splattered across his face like a grotesque attempt at makeup.

 _Maybe we should clean him up a bit?_ he wondered to himself, but he shook the idea away. It didn't matter anymore.

He continued after Toy Freddy, making his way over to a small box on top of a larger just to the right of their friends.

"Anything interesting?" Toy Freddy asked the two more feminine animatronics.

"Just some old flyers and some drawings," Toy Chica answered, turning the paper in her hands around to show them. It was a drawing of a purple bunny, a bear, and a chicken. _The original Bonnie, Freddy and Chica._ The ears and top-hat gave the first two away. "Isn't it so cute?"

"Absol-U-uuutely!" Toy Foxy agreed, his voice glitching as it normally did. Toy Bonnie gave a small smile as Toy Freddy sat down and peered over at the drawings on the floor.

"Children are so precious," Toy Chica sighed, and all of them nodded in agreement. "Definitely worth dying to protect them..." Again, all of them nodded in agreement, but this time it was so much more solemn.

Looking for a distraction, Toy Bonnie turned to the stack next to him and picked up the smaller box on top. Easily tearing through the tape, he opened it up and tilted his head at what was inside. They were photographs from the old location. Toy Bonnie just barely recognized the golden bear animatronic as the suit sitting in the _actual_ storage room, lying abandoned and forgotten after everything that had happened just earlier that day- after that _adult_ had used it...

Quickly, he pushed the thoughts aside. "I found some photos," he called over to the others, setting the box on the ground. Toy Foxy reached over with one of his spider-like appendages and looped it around the box, pulling it over to them to view. Toy Bonnie turned his attention to the larger box.

Actually, it was a _really_ big box. It was tall- up to his hips, and as an animatronic he was _not_ a short being- and wide, and he knew it would be too heavy and large for him to pick up. Of course, he didn't _need_ to pick it up. He just needed to open it.

Swiftly, he broke through the tape and pulled the box open.

He didn't _quite_ understand what he was seeing at first. There were metal bits and pieces here and there, what looked like some wires and shells, and what looked suspiciously like a piece of a guitar prop just sitting on top.

The rabbit began sifting through it, mentally counting all of the different pieces of what he came across. "I think I found a box of spare parts," he informed the others, pushing more bits of metal aside. He picked up a piece of endoskeleton and studied it, frowning. It looked like a piece of an arm. Setting it back into the box, he pushed the top layer aside in order to see what was hiding underneath, hoping to see something more exciting and telling. So far it had been unpainted metal shells, pieces of endoskeleton, and random red pieces lying around...

That was when he caught a flash of purple.

Pausing, he stared down at the metal covering the object he'd glimpsed. Then he began properly digging through the box, eyes seeking out the colour again as he pulled the bits of metal to the edge of the box. When he caught sight of that flash of purple again, he quickly grabbed it and, carefully, pulled it out.

Ignoring the metal and plastic spilling out onto the floor at his feet and Toy Freddy's soft admonishment about making a mess, he took a good look at the purple object. His eyes widened as he stared in shock at the pristine, never-before-used mask he held in his hands.

The never-before-used _rabbit_ mask.

Suddenly he felt... _strange._

"Bonnie?" Toy Chica called his name, concern laced in her voice. He became aware of her standing next to him and wondered just how long he'd been frozen there, staring at the offending piece of metal, plastic, and faux fur in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"It's a box of spare parts," he repeated numbly, staring at the mask. "They have spare masks." He tore his gaze away to look at Toy Freddy, who just stared blankly back at him. But it wasn't out of indifference, Toy Bonnie knew. Toy Freddy understood, but the emotion reflecting between them was one their mechanical and plastic parts could not express. "They have spare masks and _they used his."_

Toy Chica gasped, covering her beak as realization hit her. "That's awful!"

"But why would they do that?" Toy Freddy questioned, pushing himself to his feet and approaching his friends. He cast a glance down into the box, frown somehow deepening despite their limitations. "If they had extra masks, why would they go through the effort of removing one from its original shell?"

"It's just all sorts of wrong," Toy Bonnie whispered, lowering the mask to stare down into the box. Now he understood what this box was full of.

These were the parts that could have been used for them. These were the parts that _should_ have been used... and instead, the mechanics had torn apart four perfectly good animatronics. It made his mechanical heart hurt.

It made his metaphorical blood boil.

"What a dis-s-SSs-scovery to mmMMmake tonight of alLll nights," Toy Foxy added in sadly, turning his gaze away from the scene in a mixture of disgust and guilt. "It's just wr-Rr-r-ong."

 _All sorts of wrong. But... maybe..._

Toy Bonnie carefully set the mask on the floor and began digging through the box once more, something blooming in his mind... something that caused his non-existent heart to race. "Guys," he started slowly, pausing as his hand came upon more bits and pieces of the unassembled endoskeleton. That feeling began to solidify. "Guys," he repeated, looking up at his brothers and sister with wide green eyes. They all looked back at him expectantly. "I think... I have an idea."

Slowly, he pulled the pieces of the endoskeleton out. His eyes scanned around the room, locating three similar boxes. _This... this is all Bonnie's parts. How ironic I should randomly open his, huh?_

"What is it, Bonnie?" Toy Freddy prompted, glancing around as if searching for what Toy Bonnie saw.

Toy Bonnie looked back at them and held up the piece of endoskeleton leg he held in his hand. "I think I know how to make right what's wrong."

"Make right what's wrong?" The cheerfully-painted bear frowned quizzically, his eyes trailing to the objects in Toy Bonnie's hands. Understanding flashed through his eyes and his ears perked up. "Oh..." he breathed, realizing what Toy Bonnie had in mind. _"Oh."_

"We're animatronics," Toy Bonnie laughed a bit, despite feeling absolutely no joy or amusement. "We know how we work. We can... fix them. Make it less likely the mechanics will give up on them again... and just... you know... say sorry... for everything. Make right what is wrong."

"Do we even know if they work the same way we do?" Toy Chica questioned worriedly, her eyebrows lowering to show her concern. "What if we make things worse?" It was a legitimate concern; there were so many obvious differences between them and their original counterparts, it wasn't a stretch to imagine that their insides were different too.

"I think I know who would know," Toy Freddy murmured after a few seconds, turning his gaze towards the Prize Corner.

 _He's right,_ Toy Bonnie thought joyfully, bouncing a bit in place. _Mari knows everything! We_ can _do this if Mari helps!_

"It's our last night alive," Toy Bonnie stated matter-of-factly, ignoring for the moment the way his friends winced. "It's not like it'll hurt us to at least try and help." He turned back around to the box and began digging through it again. "I think this is Bonnie's box, I've found a spare mask and parts to his guitar. The others are probably in those other big boxes."

The clanking of plastic on tile told Toy Bonnie that the others were approaching said boxes, but he didn't look up to check. Instead he began pulling pieces out, going through a mental list of everything he knew his more damaged counterpart needed and some things he wasn't quite sure about. It was a long list, but surprisingly all of the needed pieces _were_ there.

That... made him even more upset, actually.

The purple mask was taunting him from his peripheral. It was the evidence of everything _wrong,_ and it was what he really wanted to make right. Maybe it was selfish of him to want to make amends with his old counterpart hours before he was due to be shut down and destroyed. Maybe it was selfish of him to want to end on good terms with the elder when he had never reached out a hand before, when he had actively avoided ever being in the same room as him. Maybe it was selfish to want to make amends with the older animatronic when he didn't even know the Toys were about to die. But... was it really so selfish to want to die with a clear conscious?

He liked to think that it wasn't.

* * *

Somewhere, sometime, outside the reaches of this universe or any other... something stirred.

 _Something is different._


	2. Worthy

"I really think we can do this," Toy Freddy murmured as he looked around at all of the gathered parts. They kept them separated, so as not to get anything mixed up, but all of the parts- the metal, wires, shells, fabric and faux-fur and faux-feathers- were laid out on tablecloths on the floor of the stage.

Toy Freddy stood with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica on either side of himself, and Toy Foxy was hanging down from the ceiling, scanning over the pieces. Just a few paces behind them, Balloon Boy and the Marionette stood, watching them.

Toy Bonnie bounced in place and looked up towards the clock. It was 10:45. "We have an hour until they activate... there's no way they'll let us work on them while they're awake," he sighed, glancing aside. "And I don't know where their shutdown switches are..."

"That is fine, Toy Bonnie," the fabric-like animatronic spoke up, getting the Toys' attention. "I will shut them down for the repairs. It is best we wait and make sure we have no night guard tonight, however."

"Foxy dealt with the night guard earlier today," Toy Chica pointed out with a frown, setting her feathery hands on her hips. "How could we have a new one already?"

"This is Fazbear Entertainment, dear. They probably already had a new one lined up," Marionette reminded her, turning to head in the direction of the Spare Parts room. "Perhaps if there is a night guard tonight, we will let him be. Just disrupt his cameras. I will ask the Shadows and Fredbear to keep him distracted so that we may work."

"Oh! Fredbear!" Toy Bonnie gasped, covering his mouth. "I forgot all about him! We should fix him up too...!"

"That is kind of you, Toy Bonnie, and I'm sure he would appreciate it, but his endoskeleton is a bit tangled with Toy Foxy's at the moment."

Toy Foxy blinked and turned his head towards the second, still-functional endoskeleton head attached to him. "You neVeEr mmENnnNtiOned yyyYyou arrRRrrRe FredBbbBEaRRr," he mused. The endoskeleton head rolled its eyes. Toy Bonnie almost giggled; the second endoskeleton attached to Toy Foxy couldn't speak at all, and the hallucinations of the golden bear's certainly couldn't either.

"That... actually explains a lot," Toy Freddy hummed, raising a brow. "Would it be possible to fix Fredbear?" he asked the Marionette, who had yet to actually leave. It was as if he was waiting for the question.

"Yes. I will just need to fetch his parts from the basement," Marionette confirmed. "But you will need to separate his endoskeleton from Toy Foxy first."

"Well," Toy Freddy suddenly smiled, turning to the fox in question. "If we're going out, might as well go out in style, right? What do ya think about bein' put back together for the last time, Foxy?"

The fox emitted static and wiggled around excitedly, nodding his head eagerly. "PllLlLEaAse!"

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie let out a cheer as Balloon Boy laughed and waved his arms in celebration. "Yay!" Toy Chica giggled, throwing her arms around Toy Freddy in a too-tight hug. "Come on! Let's fix him while we wait for midnight!"

Toy Bonnie's ears perked as he heard the Marionette chuckle fondly, but he was instantly distracted by the way Toy Foxy threw himself into the hug. Toy Freddy caught him with an _oomph_ and the fox curled his endoskeleton around him and Toy Chica. Giggling, Toy Bonnie threw his own arms around all three of them, pulling them into a group hug as all four of them laughed.

"At least for a little while, our family will be whole again," he murmured without really thinking about it. They stayed like that, just enjoying the moment while it lasted.

He let go after a minute or two, noting that the Marionette was gone and Balloon Boy was clinging to the back of Toy Chica's legs. He smiled. "Come on, let's go to Kid's Cove and get you two separated."

Toy Foxy nodded and reached for the wall of the stage, and Toy Freddy and Toy Chica released him so he could climb back up to the ceiling. They all then jumped off of the stage to follow along on the floor, entering Kid's Cove. Toy Bonnie got to work picking up the discarded pieces of Toy Foxy's shell and locating any missing bits of the two endoskeletons with Balloon Boy's help while Toy Chica and Toy Freddy got to work on untangling the two animatronics.

It took around 45 minutes to get the two endoskeletons separated, but finally they had two damaged endoskeletons sitting, side by side, on a table outside of Kid's Cove. Marionette had joined them not too long into it with the box of spare Fredbear parts, and he was assisting them in fixing the endoskeletons and replacing and untangling the wires, showing them which pieces went to which animatronic.

At some point, they heard the front doors of the restaurant open, and all six- pardon, seven- of them paused and turned to look towards the entrance. A man stepped through and froze, staring at them with wide, shocked eyes. The nametag on his shirt read "Hi, I'm Fritz!" He was definitely _not_ the man that Toy Foxy had bitten.

 _We need to get rid of him._

Balloon Boy laughed and Toy Freddy and Toy Chica blinked their eyes, allowing them to turn to black as they did so. _Pop! Goes the Weasel_ began to play and Toy Bonnie took a threatening step forwards, blinking his own eyes so they were replaced with pure black, as the two bare endoskeletons sitting on the table tilted their heads at the guard, letting their eyes flash for just a moment.

The man promptly turned around and ran out of the building, screaming.

"Well that was easy," Toy Freddy noted in slight amusement, walking over to the door and shutting it tight. He threw the lock into place and turned back to his friends. "Let's hurry so we can repair Fredbear and the others before the humans arrive in the morning."

Everyone nodded and picked up the pieces scattered around, and they got to work. All of them were determined to make everything right again.

* * *

 _This is new. This is different. This is... unprecedented._

 _This is... humane. Selfless._

 _Intriguing._

* * *

Toy Foxy cheered and danced around, grabbing Toy Chica's hand with his own and raising his hook. "Argh, I feel like new again," he laughed, grinning at the others as they all laughed.

Fredbear's endoskeleton stretched out his arms. "Feels good to be free," he commented with a laugh, his own voicebox finally reassembled and attached. Toy Bonnie couldn't really tell, but he thought the endoskeleton might be grinning.

"I know, right?" Toy Foxy agreed, smiling as widely as his mechanism would allow. "C'mon, lads and lass, it's past midnight already and we have a lot of work t'be done!"

They all nodded in agreement and turned towards the stage, where the parts were still laid out. "Let's get their parts and head to their room," Toy Freddy said as he started towards the stage. "They're much too heavy for any of us to carry."

"Marionette," Fredbear suddenly cut in. "Before you go, I was wondering something..."

The Marionette nodded towards the Toys, telling them to go on ahead, while he hung back to speak with the bare endoskeleton. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy exchanged a look before shrugging and continuing towards the stage. They gathered all of the parts together and, feeling strangely complete for the first time in a long time, the four Toy animatronics made their way towards the Spare Parts & Service room with Balloon Boy trailing after them.

Toy Bonnie felt strangely... excited. Much more excited than someone who was about to die should have felt. It occurred to him that they had just basically fixed Toy Foxy up for his funeral.

 _Might as well go out in style._

"And with a clear conscious," he mumbled to himself, ignoring the way his companions glanced quizzically at him. The bunny smiled back at them instead. "I don't know why I feel so excited."

"Me neither," Toy Chica giggled. "It's so strange, like I have wires crossing, but so much less painful."

"Like there's a swellin' in your chest," Toy Foxy put in, pausing at the spare parts door. "And ye ain't got enough room for whatever be growin' there."

"Makes you feel weightless yet weighted at the same time," Toy Freddy added with a small chuckle of his own. "How strange it is, my friends, that we should be excited about tonight."

Toy Bonnie smiled, happy to know his strange feeling was shared. "We're going out as a family and with clear conscious."

"In style," Toy Foxy added teasingly and they all began laughing as Toy Freddy finally opened the door.

Usually the sight of his counterpart filled him with guilt, dread, and hurt, but at that moment it sent a shiver up his endoskeleton's spine.

Because they were about to fix everything that was wrong.

They would fix the original Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and the original four would get their stage back. They would get their names and identities back, and finally- _finally-_ Toy Bonnie and his friends could simply _be._ They wouldn't have to adhere to the programming anymore, as there _was_ no programming to listen to when you were dead.

Peace. It would be peace and freedom. Freedom from the guilt that had been eating him- eating _all_ of them- alive from the very start.

 _Finally we can make this right._

* * *

"Are you sure, Fredbear?"

"What's a Freddy without a Bonnie, Marionette? I know he's been deactivated for four years now, but... if I get to be fixed up, I want him to be fixed up, too."

"He may not be the way you remember. The damage to him is... great."

"I know. The humans he shared his suit with didn't take good care of him... and then they just tossed him into a leaky, smelly, moldy, abandoned backroom for years... but... I still want to try. Please, Marionette, I'm begging you. You're the only one who can travel between establishments... You're the only one who can fix him."

"Hm... I will... try my best. I cannot make you any promises, but I will try and repair him to the best of my ability. I will bring him here and try to find his spare parts, see if they are still usable. Can you handle removing the shell while I help the Toys?"

"Of course. Thank you, Marionette... for even trying. It means a lot to me."

"Anything for my dearest friends, Fredbear. I hope, for your sake, that it is doable."

"I hope for his. Thank you... so much, Mari. Thank you."

"Go find your suit so the Toys can clean it for you and you can be dressed. I will return shortly."

"Thank you... just, _thank you_."

* * *

Toy Bonnie hummed as he carefully scrubbed Fredbear's suit. The golden animatronic's spare parts hadn't included very many shell replacements so there were a few tears that they were trying to figure out how to cover, but Fredbear didn't seem to mind the tears himself.

"They give me character," he had teased while watching them replace the original Foxy's torn chest shell. "Just like scars or tattoos for humans."

It had earned a laugh and giggles from the Toys and Balloon Boy, but Toy Bonnie still wanted the very first Freddy to ever exist to be in somewhat good condition.

 _This is the original Freddy Fazbear_ , he thought suddenly, blinking and tilting his head as he scrubbed at a stubborn patch of dirt on the chest piece. _No, he was never Freddy Fazbear. He was just Fredbear. He performed at the same time Freddy Fazbear did. This is just... the original animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Was it even Freddy's back then?_

Deciding not to question it anymore and simply accepting that Fredbear and Freddy were completely separate, he stepped back to observe his handiwork. What had once been a dirty, dull suit now looked clean, for the most part, and the still-damp faux golden fur shimmered in the dim light from above.

Marionette had disappeared sometime after showing them the major differences between themselves and the originals, and he had left them with Fredbear and a diagram just in case. Toy Bonnie wasn't quite sure what the animatronic puppet was doing, but he was pleased that he trusted the Toys enough to leave them with his old friends.

It was barely past four in the morning and they were finally nearing the end of it all. They had been working nonstop, and Fredbear had insisted they concentrate on fixing the other four before working on him. With Freddy and Chica completely fixed up and Foxy and Bonnie nearly there, Toy Bonnie had decided it was high time to get to work on Fredbear's suit. He wanted to finish it before morning, despite all of them knowing Fredbear would never be recommissioned.

 _Just more going out in style, huh?_

He giggled to himself and smiled. "I think it's almost ready to be put on," he informed the endoskeleton. "I'll go check and see if we have anything to cover the holes."

"It's alright, Toy Bonnie," Fredbear chuckled, patting the blue bunny animatronic with his bare hand. "I don't mind a few tears. How about instead you help suit me up, and I go locate Marionette while you help finish up the other bunny and the cap'n."

Toy Bonnie hesitated before conceding. "Alright," he agreed, picking up part of the suit. "Hey, Fredbear, out of curiosity, what did you want to ask Marionette?"

"Oh, I was just asking if he could fix up an old friend of ours," Fredbear sighed as he "dressed" with Toy Bonnie's help, glancing back towards the original animatronics and the Toys still working on them. Toy Chica was working on cleaning her older counterpart's suit at the moment. "He said he would try his best."

"Oh.. did we forget someone?" Toy Bonnie asked guiltily, letting his ears lower.

"No, you had no way to forget someone you've never met before," Fredbear assured him as he straightened up his head, connecting everything to where it needed to be. He blinked his eyes and shifted around, testing the suit he hadn't worn in so long. "No, you had no way of knowing he even existed."

"Well, I hope Marionette can do it," Toy Bonnie said honestly, stepping back from the taller animatronic to study him. He grinned as much as his mechanical jaw would allow. "Never thought I'd see you actually walking around."

"Never thought I would be walking around," Fredbear admitted with a grin of his own. His facial expressions were harder to make, Toy Bonnie noticed; the head was a different design from their own. He smiled back anyway. "Now I'm gonna go help Mari, you go finish up with my other friends, yeah?"

"Right-o," Toy Bonnie agreed, giving a mock salute. He watched Fredbear leave the room before turning around and heading over to his friends.

Bonnie's face was attached again. It made Toy Bonnie feel somewhat less guilty about everything, but it still made him somewhat angry. _Why did they use his when they had a spare?_

It was a question he knew he was likely to never get an answer for. Considering the rest of his life was at best twenty-four hours... Probably less, if he considered the time he would probably be shut down for.

Picking up another rag, holding it carefully so no excess water got to his open-jointed wrist, he carefully began scrubbing at the old Bonnie's shell, removing the muck and grime that had gathered there over the years. "I'd be pretty mad if the humans let me get this bad," he mumbled to himself as he cleaned the older model. "Such wasteful creatures they are..."

"Are you talking to a deactivated animatronic?" Toy Chica questioned with a giggle.

"No, I'm talking to myself," Toy Bonnie answered with a mock pout. No one pointed out that the deactivated animatronic he was "talking" to was an older model of himself. No one wanted to say that.

They were all still sensitive about it, after all.

Instead, Toy Chica said, "Oh, sure, that's what they all say." It was all in good fun so Toy Bonnie laughed right alongside his friends, continuing the animatronic's bath.

It wasn't yet five by the time they finished, and they stepped back to observe their handiwork.

They weren't _quite_ like new, but they were at least whole and clean again. It made Toy Bonnie feel... _good_ to see them like this.

 _The way it's supposed to be._

"Come on," Toy Freddy sighed, laying a hand on Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica's shoulders. "Let's head back to the stage and wait for Marionette. He'll wake them when he feels the time is right- if it'll be right at all, anyway."

The thought of not being able to tell the original Freddy Fazbear and his friends sorry, or that they would never know what they did for them, didn't even upset Toy Bonnie. On one level, he felt that it might have been best that they never knew. Somehow it would feel only right.

So he nodded and turned around, following his friends out of the spare parts room and back towards the stage, where he could see Marionette and Fredbear waiting with... another golden animatronic sitting on the table.

 _Fredbear's old friend. Dressing up for a funeral or dressing up to go back in storage? Who knows. We'll give him a Freddy Fazbear's welcome either way._

Toy Bonnie smiled and lifted a hand, calling out to Marionette and Fredbear. The two older animatronics lifted their own hands in response, and the Toys approached them curiously.

Fredbear smiled at them and turned to the golden rabbit sitting on the table. His suit was torn in numerous locations, and it looked like it took a lot of work on Marionette's part to salvage as much of it as they did, but he seemed to be good enough by Fredbear's standards.

"I want you to meet an old friend," the golden bear started, reaching around the older animatronic and pressing his fingers against something on the neck. "Spring Bonnie."

They watched as the animatronic whirred to life and opened his green eyes. He blinked, confused, and scanned over everyone surrounding him curiously, but then his eyes landed on Fredbear.

And he smiled.

"Gold..."

* * *

 _They're changing everything... but despite their kindness... they will still meet a tragic end... and they know this... They... accept this..._

 _Hm... this is... never seen before... this is... new..._

 _This is... worthy._


	3. The Test Begins

**Apologies for the delay, school started back up and I was focusing on my other stories! (Despite this being written all the way back in March... sorry!)  
**

* * *

Toy Bonnie giggled with Toy Chica as Fredbear practically tackled the rabbit. "You remember!" he cheered happily, hugging Spring Bonnie tightly.

The rabbit squealed slightly in surprise, but then he wrapped his arms around the bear. "Of course I remember," he laughed a bit. "How could I forget my best friend?"

Spring Bonnie scanned over their little audience again. "Who are all of you?" he asked curiously, eyes going back to the Toys. "You look familiar but, um... not." Fredbear finally released him and stepped back, allowing the golden rabbit to slide off of the table. Toy Bonnie noticed his right ear was broken off halfway up. "Like the, uh... Fazband?"

"We're the Toy Fazband," Toy Freddy explained, taking his hat off politely. "I am Toy Freddy, and these are my friends: Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy. And this here," he added, gesturing towards the human-like animatronic at their feet, "is Balloon Boy."

"This was their restaurant," Fedbear explained to the rabbit. "The others are in the back room. They were pretty badly damaged, just like you and I. But now they're all fixed up again, thanks to the Toys. And they did it all in, what... almost six hours?"

"Well, we started gathering the parts around ten o'clock," Toy Freddy mused. "But we didn't get started on fixing them until a little after midnight. So almost five hours, unless we're counting untangling you and Toy Foxy's endoskeletons."

"Untangling?" Spring Bonnie frowned in concern. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're dandy, mate," Toy Foxy declared with a grin. "Pleasure to have ye on board!"

"Oh, another pirate," Spring Bonnie laughed, looking at Fredbear. "At least they stayed true to the characters." He looked back at the Toys, tilting his head curiously. "But who are you outside of your programming? I highly doubt you guys are just like our other friends."

The Toys all glanced at each other, frowning. "We don't really know," Toy Bonnie finally answered, looking back at Spring Bonnie. "We just rely on our programming."

Spring Bonnie frowned. "But... the programming isn't who you are, it's who the humans want you to be."

"We're aware," Toy Chica sighed, rubbing her arm and glancing aside sadly. "But it doesn't really matter anymore."

Spring Bonnie tilted his head slightly and looked at Fredbear, as if seeking answers from him. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking at them again. "Doesn't it _always_ matter?"

"They are being scrapped," Marionette explained calmly. "It is why they have done all of this."

"Scrapped...?" Spring Bonnie's eyes widened, looking at them. "Why scrapped? All of you seem to be in perfectly working order..."

The Toys exchanged wary glances, unsure of what to tell the golden rabbit. "There was an... accident," Toy Freddy chose, not looking back at Spring Bonnie. "They believe we're too dangerous."

"Marionette," Toy Chica suddenly started, turning towards the tall puppet, "they're finished and cleaned up." She was clearly trying to divert the topic. All of them let her.

"Then I will go activate them," Marionette decided, turning around towards the hallway. "Give you a chance to say what needs to be said."

"Thank you, Marionette," Toy Freddy said gratefully. "I would prefer it, though, if they did not know we were being scrapped. No one needs to feel any guilt."

"It's my fault," Toy Foxy added, ears lowering and looking down.

"It's all of our fault," Toy Bonnie corrected, setting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We could have stopped you if we tried. Especially me... I was right there, after all."

"Let's not play the blame game," Toy Chica sighed, fidgeting with her hands. "We're all a little at fault for it anyway, so... let's just stop."

"I agree," Toy Freddy said, frowning towards his friends. "Let's just try and enjoy our last few hours."

Spring Bonnie frowned and looked back at Fredbear, his ears lowering slightly.

"How about we sing a song?" Toy Bonnie suggested, looking around at all of his friends. "That always cheers me up!"

"Me too," Toy Chica tittered, smiling slightly at him.

"Will you play guitar for us?" Toy Foxy asked, tilting his head.

"Sounds like a grand idea," Toy Freddy agreed, giving Toy Bonnie a smile. Toy Bonnie bounced slightly before darting up the steps to the stage as fast as his mechanical legs would allow. He grabbed his guitar from where it had been left abandoned earlier that day and sat down on the edge of the stage.

Toy Chica leapt up beside him and Toy Foxy settled on his other side. The three of them giggled together as the blue bunny began strumming the instrument. It was a prop, of course, but it had been outfitted with real strings and was completely functional, just in case any of the kids wanted to strum it under Toy Bonnie's supervision. None of the children were allowed to actually _play_ it, out of fear of one of them cutting their fingers, but strumming it- yeah, what kid _wouldn't_ want to do that?

Toy Freddy leaned against the stage next to Toy Chica and hummed along to Toy Bonnie's music before all four of them began singing in unison. It wasn't a song they played for the children but it was a song in their databanks anyway, and what a nice song it was.

Spring Bonnie and Fredbear, neither of whom recognized the song, simply listened to them sing, both realizing that this was probably the last song they would get to sing together.

For a moment, at least, they were able to cast their worries aside.

Then Marionette returned, followed by four confused animatronics, and Toy Bonnie stopped playing. They turned their attention to the five older 'bots, and the two oldest also turned their gaze to the Original Fazband and Foxy.

Toy Bonnie glanced away then back towards the approaching originals, resting his guitar on his lap. The four originals kept looking at their hands and at each other, confusion reflecting clearly in their eyes as they finally turned their gazes on the Toys and the Golden Duo.

Freddy's eyes lit up upon seeing Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. "You guys too?" he asked and Fredbear gave him the best grin his limited facial features would allow.

"Yep," he confirmed.

"Looks like ev'ryone's been fixed up," Foxy observed, nodding slightly towards Toy Foxy. "But why?"

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked at each other and Toy Bonnie gave him a shrug. Toy Freddy rolled his eyes- _very helpful, Bon-_ before turning back to the originals.

"Well," he started, getting the four's attention, "Freddy Fazbear's is movin' locations again and you four are bein' recommissioned."

"Recommissioned?" Chica repeated, blinking. "Really?"

"Yep!" Toy Chica confirmed cheerily and Toy Bonnie almost winced; she sounded _way_ too cheerful. It would make it way too obvious what was _actually_ going on. "Then Toy Bonnie was feeling really bad about everything and sug-"

"Okay that's enough," Toy Bonnie cut in, lightly hitting Toy Chica with his elbow. She narrowed her eyes at him but he ignored her. "We got Marionette's help in, um... fixing you guys up. Though we had nothing to do with Spring Bonnie, that was Fredbear and Marionette."

"Fix us up?" Freddy parroted. "Why?"

"Well, humans are feeble creatures," Toy Bonnie muttered, glancing aside. "They give up too easily on everything."

"I believe Toy Bonnie was saying something about "making right what is wrong,"" Marionette deadpanned, looking at the blue animatronic.

"Thanks, Marionette, I _totally_ wanted them to know that."

The original four all exchanged glances. "What?" Bonnie finally questioned, looking back at them. "What does that even mean?"

"We're not you guys," Toy Foxy spoke up this time, slipping off of the stage and stretching out his joints. "That's what it means."

"Does any of this make sense to you guys?" Foxy whispered to his friends and Toy Bonnie raised a brow, unimpressed. _We can still hear you._

"I think I understand," Freddy said as Chica and Bonnie both shrugged. "Why is the restaurant moving locations again?"

The silence that fell felt almost like a death sentence to Toy Bonnie, and then he remembered that that was _exactly_ what it was. He looked at Toy Freddy and Toy Freddy looked back at him, a strange look in his blue eyes. _Toy Freddy doesn't want them to know we're being scrapped._

"The incident with the children," Toy Freddy finally said, turning to look back at the originals.

"I thought that was just causing a temporary closing though?" Chica questioned, crossing her arms. She didn't look too convinced.

"Well, that and an _accident_ today," Toy Freddy tacked on, glancing aside. "But it's alright."

"You get your stage back," Toy Bonnie added cheerfully. "And, uh, I'm sure you want your guitar back, Bonnie..." _Not to mention your_ actual _face but let's not go into that._

It was the first time he had ever interacted with the animatronic directly by name. The originals all exchanged glances and Toy Bonnie could tell they knew _something_ was up. He really hoped they wouldn't figure it out; he just wanted them to be happy.

They would get their jobs back. They would get the children back. They would get to be everything that they were _meant_ to be again.

They would have their names back.

* * *

 _Interesting... selfless machines..._

 _This has never happened before..._

 _I wonder..._

 _Perhaps they are worthy... of a new story..._

 _A second chance..._

 _To change the way their story goes... They have already changed it now... it will never read the same way again..._

 _They have already changed fate... and yet they will still meet a tragic end... despite it all..._

 _Perhaps they are worthy... of a better story... of a better life... of a more..._

 _Organic life._

 _Maybe, yes, maybe... I shall test them..._

* * *

The floor began trembling.

All twelve animatronics fell silent and still, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"What's... going on?" Toy Chica asked slowly, slipping off of the stage now. She stumbled and Toy Freddy caught her before she could fall. "Is it an earthquake...?"

"We're in central Georgia, though," Toy Bonnie protested, grabbing onto Toy Foxy's shoulder as the shaking got worse. "Georgia doesn't get earthquakes, at least not like _this..._ "

Toy Bonnie's ears perked. Something sounded... _strange_. He looked up right in time to see the stage's spotlights start to fall. His eyes widened. "M-move!" he shrieked, shoving Toy Foxy forwards and grabbing Toy Chica's arm, dragging her out of the way.

Toy Freddy leapt aside right before the spotlights hit the ground, and they all watched in horror as the lights shattered and sparks flew where they had all been gathered just moments before. Toy Bonnie hardly noticed that he had dropped the guitar and it was in the wreckage, completely destroyed.

Around them, boxes tipped and fell to the ground, spilling their contents as the shaking only strengthened. Toy Bonnie felt someone grab his arm and yank him and Toy Chica aside as yet another light crashed to the floor, and before he even knew what was happening they were standing right beside their original counterparts, eyes scanning around wildly as everything seemed to fall and shatter around them.

The golden duo backed away as more lights began to fall, pushing them all into some sort of circle in front of the stage. Behind them, Toy Bonnie could hear the wires that Marionette used during the day snapping and squeaking plushies hitting the floor as they slid off of their shelves.

The hand on Toy Bonnie's arm tightened and Toy Bonnie realized it was Toy Freddy, clinging to both him and Toy Foxy to keep them all close.

"What's happening?" This time it was Spring Bonnie who shouted, barely audible above the sounds of crashing lights, sparking electricity and shattering glass. Toy Bonnie watched with wide eyes as the stage caved in; the ceiling crashed down, the lights exploded as they collided with the floor, and the curtain rod collapsed atop the sparking stage lights in the pit that had once been the stage, instantly catching alight.

 _Looks like we won't be making it to the scrap yard after all,_ he thought to himself, turning to look at Toy Freddy.

He had never seen the rosy-cheeked bear look so afraid, his blue eyes wide and shining in a way that was unrecognizable as the distant but caring Toy leader. He looked like Toy Bonnie felt; frightened, confused, and uncertain.

"I don't know," Fredbear finally answered his friend, pulling him closer as yet another light above them shattered, sending sparks flying down on them. Toy Bonnie hardly noticed that it was the only light that did not fall.

They were all standing in a tight circle, clinging to their friends and for once not caring about the proximity they were in to their original counterparts. At the moment, the only thing that any of them could register was that _everything is falling apart._

A janitor's bucket, still filled with water, toppled over and sent the dirty water spilling across the floor, and Toy Bonnie stared at it as the puddle approached his feet. In the shaking, shimmering water, he could just barely see his reflection, his green eyes staring fearfully back at him.

He watched, wide-eyed, as his reflection seemed to morph into a grinning... _thing_...

And then it was back to being him, and the puddle stilled.

Silence reigned around them and he tore his eyes away from the puddle. Every light was either on the floor (and sparking) or in the ceiling and blown. The curtain fire was increasing in size and the fire alarm suddenly began shrieking, breaking the eerie silence, but nothing else moved.

Tables had collapsed, chairs had turned over, boxes had slipped and their contents spilled across the floor, pictures had fallen off of the wall, the stage lights sparked in a heap right in front of the stage and the stage was now a pit with flaming curtains in it, the stage's roof was just a series of criss-crossing bars, wires, and a vent, and the ceiling above Prize Corner looked like the beams had completely collapsed, the ceiling sagging dangerously towards the floor.

But there was no sound aside from the blaring alarm. Not even the crackling of fire.

Toy Bonnie looked at Toy Chica and then at Toy Foxy. Neither of them were harmed, so he turned his gaze to Toy Freddy who, he found, was looking right back at him with wide blue eyes.

"What was that...?" he finally asked, flinching as the ear-splitting alarm suddenly blew out and silenced as well. The utter silence was frightening, echoing around them, and it sent his non-existent heart racing. "What just... happened?"

"I don't know," Toy Freddy admitted, glancing towards his older counterpart. The original Freddy had a hand on Bonnie and Chica's shoulders, his mic lying forgotten on the floor, and Bonnie seemed to have an iron grip on Foxy's arm. Fredbear was holding Spring Bonnie tightly against himself and Marionette was kneeling down, holding Balloon Boy close in a protective manner. All of them were looking around, confusion and fear clear in their eyes.

Toy Bonnie's gaze flicked around before landing on the smashed red wood lying under the spotlights, not far from the pit of what was once a stage. Eyes widening, he let out a strangled cry of horror. _My guitar! N-no!_

"Bonnie, don't-" Toy Freddy started, but Toy Bonnie shrugged his hand off and darted forward.

As soon as his foot made contact with the floor outside that clear, safe circle, however, the black and white tiles _shattered._

They all screamed as they fell into the emptiness below. Toy Bonnie stared upwards and watched as the light faded from sight, as the restaurant seemed to disintegrate into the emptiness around it in jagged, shattered fragments. It was as though everything had literally broken and fallen apart.

It was as though their world had ceased to exist.

Everything faded to black.


End file.
